


30 short stories of Yury and Jin

by SchoolgirlQ



Category: Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, STAN JXR, THE ULTIMATE BROTHERHOOD AND SHIP OF ALL OF PRODUCE, WHO WOULDVE THOUGHT THAT THEY'D DEBUT TOGETHER, convince me otherwise
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolgirlQ/pseuds/SchoolgirlQ
Summary: Exactly what the title says





	30 short stories of Yury and Jin

  * 从20字30题模版里删除的梗有不想写的Death（死亡），把握不好的Horror（惊悚）和Western（西部风格）和想到的梗都无比俗的Fantasy（西方奇幻），发现还剩下28个



 

 **Adventure** **（冒** **险）**  

“哇……”朴Yury用从这箩筐刚从海边的集市买来的，又软又弹的生物里捏起了一个端详了起来。 “俄罗斯真的没有海肠哎。”

“俄罗斯没有的东西多得去了。” 走在前面的白眞莫得感情地回了他一句， “今天这玩意意外的便宜，晚上就烤这个吃了。”

“啊！？！这是吃的吗！？！“

自认为还不算见多识广的小游侠白眞匪夷所思地打量着眼前的大个子。明明是个出身于大国的见习骑士，甚至据说还有任务在身，为什么会像一个没见过世面的小学鸡？白眞突然有点后悔为了攒以后的旅费接了给这哥有酬带路的活了。

 

 

 **Angst** **（焦** **虑）**

Yury的苏格兰折耳猫，Lyolik小朋友，好像怎么都跟他亲近不起来。

就算他已经在同居后从Yury那里揽下了喂食，梳毛等铲屎官的职责，甚至还特地去给Lyolik买了自己专属的逗猫棒（Yury：都不让我碰的），Lyolik还是只会在被自己叫到名字时点头示意，从未像在Yury那里求顺毛那样主动来找过他一次。

Yury看着白眞怀疑人生的样子，笑着帮眼前的人儿也顺了顺毛，说，你对她的好她都会记在心里的。

这种焦虑很快地在Yury去出差后的第二个早晨化解了。看了一宿网漫的白真到快中午才醒来，发现从右臂上枕着的那个毛茸茸的小脑袋那里，传来了着无比安稳，可爱的鼾声。

 

 

 **Crackfic** **（沙雕同人）**

“就决定是你了！！Yury！！” 白眞把刚撕下来的那张作废稿纸揉成了一团，一本正经地念着神奇宝贝的台词扔了出去。

“Yu——ryyyy！！（神奇宝贝的叫声一般都是自己的名字）” Yury像一只脱缰的西伯利亚大狗一样朝着那个不存在的精灵球的方向蹦去，一边蹦跶着一边“Yury”“Yury”地尖声叫着。

李宇镇：“那个，哥哥们没事吧......？”

元赫：“别问，问就是写词写魔怔了.......”

 

 

 

 **Crime** **（犯罪）**  

“我真的不想走到这一步的，Jenya（xjb找的俄语名）.... 不，白眞才是你的真名，不是吗。“ 

Yury Pakulov以一种由怜爱与厌恶交织起的眼神，看着身前那个双手高悬被锁链吊在墙上，浑身上下被严刑得皮开肉绽的“叛徒”。

“真是的，Timothee怎么舍得对这么漂亮的脸蛋下狠手呢。“ Yury发出了一阵惋惜的“啧啧”声，上前去挑起了白眞的下巴，戴着漆黑的皮手套的右手抚过了他脸上还渗着血的刀口。 “就算是缉毒警察，也不能一点怜香惜玉的意识都没有啊。”

若不是老Pakulov，Yury的父亲在一周前从在警方那边的线人中得到了潜伏在他们集团中的“老鼠”身份，他还真的不会，也不想去相信这个一年前已经陪着自己接手罗斯托夫这边的产业链，甚至还曾经为他挡下一记近乎致命的子弹的Jenya，会是他最大的敌人之一。

白眞啐了一口带着血丝的唾沫，正中他左眼角下的那颗引以为豪的泪痣，稳准狠到让Yury觉得他们曾经那些温存过的日子都真的只是白眞天衣无缝的演技，或是自己的一厢情愿。

“我还是那句话，Yury，无可奉告。你要是恨我，就痛快点，杀了我。“

这只小野猫就连死到临头，眼神都如此正直地倔强呢，倔强的让人想要好好地去蹂躏他。

“不不不，Jenya。“ Yury不紧不慢地擦掉了眼角下的唾沫，从西服口袋里掏出了一根乘着半管梦幻的蓝紫色液体的注射器，满意地看着白眞的眼睛从奄奄一息地眯着到瞪的通园。 ”你可是正经地伤透了我的心呢，我可不会这么简单地放你走。“

“Круглый дурак（混蛋）！！！Yura（Yury俄语里的昵称之一）！！！对我这么这么做对你有什么好处吗！！！！“ 白真在Yury将针管凑近了自己的手腕时嘶哑地怒斥着，用力挣扎到囚禁着他的锁链都在叮啷作响。

“没有啊，我只是想看你染上你们一直想要缉获的Zirnitra（斯拉夫神话魔法之神，此处为毒品）时，会有什么样的眼神。” 白眞不安分的手腕被Yury钳住，他这才发现Yury实际上一直都对他有所保留，这次则是真的不给他一点反抗的余地。 “乖，别乱动啊——我可不知道会不会失手滑进动脉呢，这样有可能会死的哦～“

待最后一滴Zirnitra都从注射器中消失，Yury才勾起了嘴角，转头去看白眞苍白的脸庞，却没能看到他预想中憎恶又绝望的眼神。这是Yury第一次见到他落泪，两行泪从他紧闭的双眼中滑出，怕是不想如Yury所愿让他看到他想看到的眼神吧。

Yury Pakulov突然就一秒也不想在这里多留了。

转身离去前，他叹了口气，俯身吻了吻白眞左眼角下，与他很相似，还被他说过是天造地设的对儿痣的那颗泪痣。

“至少它能让你这一晚不再痛苦，котенок（小猫）。”

 

                              P.S. 写的有点多，我好恶趣味一女的，听着樱花恋歌和盲肠炎码这个

 

 

 **Episode Related** **（** **剧情透露）**

“我怀疑他们俩昨晚睡了—— 一起睡了，并且有确凿的证据。”

李宇镇有些忐忑地左右看了看，压低了声音。“除了这个，还能怎么解释我早上回去的时候看见眞哥的枕头在Yury哥的床上？”

 

 

 **Fantasy** **（奇幻）**  

 

 

他轻轻地吻上了黑色的龙流泪的眼睛。

 

 

 

 **Fetish** **（恋物癖）**  

白眞很喜欢Yury的那双手，被Yury说活像一个轻度恋手癖。

他喜欢用指肚划过Yury宽厚的的手掌上的每一条掌纹，喜欢去感受着那双手在下垂时偶尔凸起的青筋，还喜欢去捏着他修长，骨节分明的手指上，有着反转魅力的小而扁圆的指甲盖。

“眞啊，”Yury终于抓住了白真那只不安分的小手，像哄孩子似的亲了亲。 “别玩我的手了，有点受不了了，乖。”

“那我干嘛？“

Yury的大手把白真的小手扣在了自己的王字腹肌上，一寸，一寸地往下身支起的帐篷带去，“你可以玩点别的啊。“

 

                               P.S. 恋物癖本来就是一个很有sex暗示的一题嘛【手动狗头】

 

 

 **First Time** **（第一次）**

白眞其实很怕疼。

他虽然当了快十年的bboy，身上该结的地方都结上了一层功勋般的薄茧，但体质实际上十分敏感，偶尔的碰撞擦伤都能让他身上青一块紫一块的，难受上好久。

他现在也很疼，是一种前所未有的疼，他却又不舍得将这股疼痛从体内抽离。

“眞……我……”

明明那个疼的人都不是他，却已经紧张到双唇都在颤栗了，真是个pabo呢。白眞抬起手去抚上了他的脸颊，用带着薄茧的拇指肚轻轻地揉着他眼角的泪痣。

“我没事的，哥。没事的。”

Yury第一次给他的一点甜，一点苦，一点疼，他都想牢牢地记在每一个肌肉细胞里。

 

 

 **Fluff** **（小甜** **饼）**  

“在哪啊。“

Facetime里的他家那位今天看起来有点傲娇，高昂着下巴眯着眼俯瞰着他，小嘴抿起的弧度颇有玩味。

“我刚到地铁站，你已经到家了吗？“ 他又看了一眼屏幕右上角的时间，想起了今天说好了要陪白眞一起追BKing非正常恋爱指南（xjb编的）的大结局，做了道简单的算术题后确认了时间来得及。 ”米安内，今天摄影师迟到了，所以开工的晚了不少。“

屏幕里的白眞挑了挑眉，似乎是理解了Yury那边的苦衷，却又把下巴昂了昂。“快点啊。“

就在他刚对屏幕里的人儿比了个心准备摁下挂机图标时，那个小人儿突然令人意想不到地撅起了嘴，发出了软糯的啵嘴声。

“Mua。“

朴Yury没有当过bboy，但他觉得自己现在在地铁站站口来一个三百六十度空中托马斯全旋应该没什么问题。

 

 

 **Future Fic** **（未来）**

“ **All eyes on us** ！我们是——JxR！大家好，我是Yury哥一个人的队长白眞，it's Baek Jin time！”

“All eyes on Yury—— of JxR！大家好，我是JxR里眞一个人的大哥，反转魅力担当，Yury！”  


 

                         P.S. 汉江的水全tmd是我的泪啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我在写这条小故事的时候只是抱着做个白日梦的想法写了写的二人出道后的问候+我都没敢dream他们的双人组合只是求求nhjj+int fans赶紧把Phoenix舞出来让他们能够一起出道谁tm敢dream他们真的能够以双人组合的形式一起出道啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我搞的cp全Yu宙第一眞(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

 

 

 **Humor** **（幽默）**

“啊，已经凌晨一点了，怪不得这么困…… 眞啊，你知道世界上最快入睡的人是谁吗？”

“谁？”

“李美子！没想到吧嘻嘻嘻嘻（*）”

“你好闲啊，rap词改完了吗？”

“QAQ”

 

                        （*）이미是副词“已经”的意思，자则是“睡觉”，所以이미자（李美子）=“已经睡着”，这是一个hgr的冷笑话

 

 

 **Hurt/Comfort** **（** **伤害／慰藉）**

白眞不知道是哪来的一股劲儿支撑着自己，直到代表nim宣布台下的国民制作人投票完毕时才转过身哭了起来。

太丢人了，白眞，他一边啜泣着一边自我惩罚似的打着自己湿漉漉的脸颊。就这样你还想算条形码的Center呢，就这样你还算得上两个弟弟和Yury哥的队长呢。

开什么玩笑。

他在台后蹲下后能隐隐约约地听见国民制作人们齐声的“没关系”，“不要哭”与“做得很棒了”，这让他痛苦地捂住了自己的右耳，默默地哀求着国民制作人们不要对他的滔天大错如此的宽容。

一只熟悉的大手搭在了他因哭泣而颤抖的肩上，另一只则将他还在掩耳的右手轻轻地拿开。随后Yury哥有力的手臂便从他的腋窝下穿过，从他还在起伏不平的胸前环住了他。

“你可以哭的，没关系的，眞，你不用忍这么久的。“ 

他还是不敢去抬头看任何人，但他从Yury哥就算哽咽着也还是很性感的哭腔里，猜想Yury哥一定比自己哭的好看多了。

 

 

 **Kinky** **（性** **/** **怪癖）**

“今天好歹也是一周年纪念日，我们稍微有情趣一点吧？“

身上的衣服都已经被连扒带蹬地脱的到处都是了，从玄关到卧室一路吻与被吻的七荤八素的白眞对Yury突然的抽离很是不满。“突然的干嘛啊......” 

Yury故作神秘地一笑，俯身从床下拎出了一双带绑带的黑色尖头高跟鞋。

“是今年的爆款！我买的时候只剩38号的了！正好是你的号！快试试！“ 朴Yury此刻兴奋地像一个第一次演舞台剧的一米八六的孩子，”我还买了配套的黑丝！！马上给你拿！！” 

两秒后这双高跟鞋被白眞精准无比地糊在了他脸上。

 

 

 **Poetry** **（** **诗歌）**

你的名字 是落在眸上的吻

是那凝滞眼帘里已趋寒冷的温柔

你的名字 是白雪抚过的吻

是啜饮冰泉咽入喉咙的甘醇

怀揣着你的名字 陷入深沉的梦乡

—— 《你的名字》节选，茨维塔耶娃（俄罗斯著名女诗人）

 

                     P.S. 跟姐妹们港，战斗民族的情诗都是那种甜到骨子缝里的，所以相信梨哥绝对是个浪漫到骨子缝里的人

 

 

 **Romance** **（** **罗曼史）**

“사랑해（撒浪嘿），Я люблю тебя，I love you，Je t'aime，Ti amo，我爱你。“

朴Yury在那个他们第一次望着夜景接吻的小楼屋顶上，在同样静谧的夜景之下，给白眞的无名指戴上了内刻着“Yu & Jin Time”的戒指。“这句话，说多少次，用多少种语言说，我也会一直，一直对你说。” 

“阿西...... 你这不是让只会说사랑해的我显得很笨吗？“ 白眞有些娇嗔（硬汉眞哥dbq我就想到了这个词）地咧开嘴埋怨着他， 实际上在从眼前的爱人口中听到“사랑해”的时候便已经红了眼眶。

 

 

 **Sci-Fi** **（科幻）**

“白先生。“ 

昏暗的实验室里，静默得只有电子表在十二点报时的“嘀嘀”声响，与男人轻微却急促的喘息声。

“别说话，Yury，“ 白眞伏在那具在暗光与阴影下，肌肉线条起伏的无比立体的躯体上，靠着自己智能手表投射的光束做着自己人生中最冒险的一次手术。

“定位追踪芯片已经拆完了，等我拆除了这个中央掌控芯片——你别动我也没把握不把你废了——你就不再受404所控制了。我等会儿会去切断基地的部分电源，拿着我同事的那张门禁卡，顺着我给你的这条监控松弛的路线擦着边走，你就可以逃出这个基地了——好了。” 随着最后一个至关紧要的芯片被安稳地拆除，白眞长出了一口气，胡乱地抹了一把额头上的冷汗，便重新投身于Yury胸前机械零件的重组，与肉身的缝合。

“白先生，你知道你现在违反了至少二十八条404基地的规定，对吧。“ 被叫做Yury的那人就算是被剖开了胸膛，白净的脸上却也没有一丝波澜。他的本名——准确来说编号是1994号，Yury还是白眞与他聊天的时候给他起的名字，因为Yury身上有从俄罗斯基因库里提取了一些同事戏称为“战斗民族基因”的样本。

“闭嘴吧！！！404的研究员到底是你还是我！！！你以为我不知道吗！！！！“

从工作台上起身的Yury缓缓地抬眼看向他，看着他乌黑的双眼中倒映出的无比清晰的自己，白眞一时间又觉得额头上冒出了新的冷汗。Yury裸露在空气中的胸膛上有着几个触目惊心的弹痕，后背上更是爬满了颜色可怖的，来源不同的疤痕。“那你又是为何要自找苦吃呢？“ 

“我已经受不了这一切了，不行吗！！！！！” 白眞终于绷不住了，不再细声细语着顾忌着室内的监控，Yury冷冰冰的问句似乎成为了压垮他的最后一根稻草。“再等下去你就会像贤周，尚浩和宥镇那样被折磨到坏掉的，西巴啊！！我可以一次一次让你的伤痊愈，你的胳膊和腿我可以一次一次给你接上，甚至你的心脏被穿孔了我都能让你再活过来！！我们的任务是创造出一个又一个高机能低维护的试验体供他们军用，这他妈就是我的工作可是我他妈不想再做了！！！！！！”

歇斯底里的一番嘶吼过后，白眞那头像雄狮般炸起的发丝才无力地垂回了额头两侧。他大口地喘着粗气，充血发红的眼眶里盈满了竭力打着转的泪水。 “你不是人，严格意义上来说不是，但我创造你难道就是要亲眼看着你被这样非人地毁掉的吗！？！谁他妈能接受啊...... 你是我最完美的作品，是我唯一的倾听者，是我——“

白眞说到了难以启齿的词时哽咽了一下，酸涩的泪水在闭眼的一瞬夺眶而出。

“疯了.....我真是疯了，跟你说这些...... 你这家伙连痛觉都没有，我竟然指望你去理解我的情感。“ 

他不该赋予他名字的。他不该赋予他们任何一个人名字的。在他开口叫他Yury而不是1994号的那一刻，他就该知道自己已经给自己判了刑。

白眞自我惩罚似地打了打自己的右脸颊，又胡乱地抹了一把脸上几缕交错的汗与泪。深呼吸一口气平息了情绪后，白眞转身拿起了办公桌上早已准备好的门禁卡，看都不看地朝着Yury的方向扔了过去。

“不要让我再在这个基地里看见你了。剩下的我会处理的。你走的越远越好。”

他本以为Yury的脚步声会离他远去的，却未想到在门禁卡落地的声音落后，Yury逐渐加速的脚步声会离自己越来越近。下一秒自己就被拽着胳膊近乎粗鲁地翻过身去，背部随着“咚”的一声巨撞到了身后的墙上。他吃痛地呻吟了一声，有些忐忑地抬起头，直直地对上了Yury那双乌黑的双眼——他眼中泛着的不会是泪光吧？但白眞没有那个余地去思考这个了，Yury的一只手顶在墙上将白眞无形中锁在了自己的领域中，另一只手则与他突然脱力的右手五指相扣，搭在了自己的左胸上。

Yury是如此的迫近而滚烫，无论是从胸膛传来的如雄鹿冲撞般强壮的心跳，还是响在耳边低沉的话语，都迫近得叫人浑身颤栗，滚烫得要人快要融化在他身下。

“白眞，我到底有没有像你那样的情感，你敢不敢试一试？“

 

                     -TBC... 写的严重超标（说好的20字？）了姐妹们实验室🚗就请各位自行脑补吧嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻嘻

                    -虽然我没写但梨哥一开始有穿裤子的！！！

 

 

**Smut** **（（非典型）情** **/** **色）**

作为一个男人，却被另一个男人压在身下润滑与扩张着那处自己绝对不会去主动触碰，会羞于启齿却负责承欢的地方，就算这已经不再是第一次，白眞也不是那么坦然的。

他不知道有哪个男人可以无比坦荡地在另一个男人身上满足自己的性需求，就算是恋人这样名正言顺的存在。他在Yury之前，也从未想过有一天会和别的男人走到做爱的那一步。

到底是什么改变了呢。

“眞啊，怎么走神了呢？“ Yury像一只大猫一样用自己湿润的鼻尖顶了顶他的，而埋在他体内的手指便没这么纯情了—— 不再像一开始那样无比专注地进出扩张，而是突然抵在了他的深处开始转着圈摁着。原本扶着他的大腿的左手也将白眞半挺的性器裹在手里轻一下重一下地揉搓着，搞得白眞白皙的脸颊上的红晕都快蔓延到脖子上了，又羞又痒地笑出了声。

他有些释然地把手攀在了Yury的肩上，看着Yury本来已经将性器抵在他的腿间，却因为他这突然的一笑逐渐懵圈的样子。他有些报复性地捏了捏他的后颈，给自己了一个答案。

“我想，应该是因为是你吧。“

 

                 P.S.然而没做阅读理解的梨哥误认为眞哥走神是嫌他力度不够，梨哥很委屈后果很严重，那天晚上干到了第二天他们都腰疼得爬不起床来做饭或洗床单。

                   算哪门子的smut啊我先谢个罪2333333

 

 

 **Spiritual** **（心灵）**

白眞笑起来时眼里有星星。一百颗星星。

Yury吻上了他的星眸，祈祷着，愿这一百颗星星永远，永远都不要在这个大男孩的眼中黯淡下去。

 

                 P.S. 一百颗星星出自梨哥的rap词 “the 100 stars I'd like to see”

 

 

 **Suspense** **（** **悬念）**

白眞第一次发现不对劲的时候，是在自己的instagram的follower页面里找不到park_yury了。

不要问他为什么非要在自己的instagram follower页面里找Yury的账号，他是不会回答的，他只在意的是为什么park_yury从他的follower里消失了。

白眞大声地咂了咂舌头，点开了superjin_____100的关注列表里，输入了park_yury。看到了那个几百年都可能没变过的头像后，蹙着眉头点了进去。

Instagram用户park_yury关注的账号数，一夜间从587，掉到了5。

 

                    P.S. 一开始梨哥和眞哥是互关的，后来梨哥一个一个地取关了原来关注+互关的所有人，只留下了四个公司相关的账号和一个取关了就重新关注不了的亡友，网上说是梨哥做好了当爱豆的觉悟拿这个表明他的决心。另一个瓜说的是梨哥的ins评论里突然多了很多人身攻击的酸鸡所以梨哥便清理了一下关注名单......？

 

 

 **Time Travel** **（** **时空旅行）**

白眞睁开眼后第一眼看到的是陌生的天花板。

虽然说天花板都是白的，但自己房间里绝不可能有这种简约奢华风的天灯。

就在他想着这灯值多少钱的时候，一只结实的胳膊从侧边轻轻地环住白眞的腰，而胳膊的主人一边发出睡梦中的呢喃，一边将脸颊贴紧自己的颈侧，继续均匀安稳呼吸声。虽然发型和脸部的轮廓都有着细微的不同，但是绝对没错，是刚一起录制完小组对决的Yury哥。

仔细想想，其实这一切都是能解释得通的。昨天一定是一起喝了酒吧，Yury哥这里没有客房所以就挤在一张床上了。为什么没有穿衣服呢可能是他有裸睡的习惯，这其实也很正常.......

......个屁啊！！！！！

白眞的余光瞥到了Yury颈上斑斑点点的绛红后，自己的脸怕是也烧成了一片绛红。

不不不这一定不是我干的不是我不是我doi什么的也是不存在的....... 白眞一边像念经般在心里默念着，一边用机械得就差给自己关节上油的动作托起了Yury的胳膊，无比谨慎地将自己从Yury的中抽身出来，屏着一口气往床头龟速移动着。

“眞啊......这就要起床了吗......？“

背后响起了Yury还带有些倦意的声音，一愣的功夫白眞就被重新拉回了原来的位置，这一次Yury的半个身子都压在了自己的身上。

这下白眞才是真的大气不敢出一口，却因为这个距离发现了Yury锁骨上一个先前从未见过的纹身——从这些卷体英文字中读出了 It's Baek Jin time，不久前宋有彬在Lullaby独舞时cue他入场的台词。白眞觉得是时候考虑一下自己穿越到未来这个荒谬的可能性了。

一旦接受了这个设定，有几个问题是一定要问的：这是几年后的未来？Yury哥是自己的恋人？他们是怎么走到这个地步的？他之前也只是对Yury哥少有倾心而已，就有那么一点点...... 

最最重要的是，他们已经走到了......这个地步了吗？？？

“还很早吧...... 再躺会儿....... “ Yury哥沙哑，却因此更加饱含磁性的低音把他拉回了现实。Yury哥虽然还是眯着惺忪的睡眼，脸却已经在俯身时凑了上来。

“恰，恰坎满，哥——唔！！！！“

眼前的Yury并没有给白眞说完话的机会，也没有给他任何抵抗的余地，直接俯身封住了他的双唇。

这是一个慵懒却又充斥着侵略性的吻，灵活的舌尖长驱直入，霸道地与白眞僵硬的舌头纠缠不休。在变得愈发炽热的呼吸中，Yury的右手扣住了他的后脑，将他们的下巴都抵在了一起，在啃啮着他的唇瓣同时，舌尖尖锐地直逼他的喉咙深处。

近乎令他窒息的长吻过后，Yury才睁开了惺忪的双眼，那只先前扣着他的后脑的大手捧起了他（切拜不要红的像朵火烧云啊 \- 白眞）的脸庞，这才开始仔细地端详起来怀里轻咳的人儿。

“嗯......？眞你的头发......什么时候剪了？还染回来了？”

好不容易喘过气来的白眞，以好不容易重新上线的bboy功夫一脚把Yury踹下了床，在Yury无辜的惨叫声中脚底抹了油似的溜出了Yury的卧室与别墅，在街上一边狂奔着一边仰天呐喊：

 

**“** **啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊一** **给莫呀** **————** **！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！** **”**

 

                       -TBC 【手动狗头】哎呀殴斗剋又写超标了呢

 

 

 **Tragedy** **（悲** **剧）**

*声明：这是我周五绝对不想看到的画面，如果有我就集资端了安俊英的老窝。

*再次声明：只许辱骂安俊英，不许辱骂笔者，阿嘤。

 

“最后，请二位被我叫到名字的30位候补一起站到我身前的站台上。”

李栋旭代表nim话音还未落，白眞就觉得自己的衬衫要被后背出的冷汗浸透了。

不出意外的话，这会是自己在Produce X 101最后的机会。如果代表nim再没有叫到自己的名字，自己就要告别这个舞台，卷铺盖带行囊回家了。自己离开了Produce X 101也并非是没有退路，本来不应该对此抱多大的希望的，但说不希望自己的名字被叫到，绝对是假的。

白眞眉头紧蹙，聚精会神地盯着代表nim的唇形。

“Esteem，Yury练习生。”

虽然叫到的名字不是自己的，他仿佛一下子卸下了所有的重负。虽然对自己无法实现的爱豆梦感到惋惜，却又衷心地为Yury感到高兴。在那个因压力与自我怀疑无法入睡的夜晚，Yury哥对他说了很多，很多，包括其实他的梦想一直都是成为一名爱豆，他一个人在韩国熬着夜恶补韩语的日子，还有他那个无论如何都不能在ins上取关的，已经离开这个世界的故友。

Yury本人却是一副莫名呆滞的样子，连从椅子上起立都是自己把他拽起来的。他一边笑着拥抱着僵硬得不知所措的Yury，一边用小到自己都听不见的声音轻语道：

 

**“** **共同的梦想，就** **请你替我完成啦** **”** **。**

“还有——“

此时的他还在推搡着那个连走路都没开始走的大个子傻哥哥，一边推着一边没心没肺地喊着，“哥！！朴Yury！！还愣着干嘛！！快上去！！你走啊——”

 **“——Vine** **，白眞** **练习生。** **”**

 

**“** **可我，只想和你一起，** **进前** **30** **，前** **20** **，和前** **11** **。** **”**

 

                               两句话cr. YU点眞超话里的 **烟酒茶糖** **_** 姐妹，欢迎各位来我们超话一起舞

 

 

 **Gary Stu** **（大** **众情人（男性）**

其实朴宥利和白眞二人都是行走的Gary苏。

还好他们两个在一起了，让我们恭喜他们不得以去祸害别的弟弟们只能祸害彼此 ٩(˃̶͈̀ ௰ ˂̶͈́)و

 

 

 **Mary Sue** **（大** **众情人（女性）**

其实朴柚梨和白珍就算成为了女性也都是行走的非典型玛丽苏。

梨姐，开玩笑，那可是见一个妹妹掰弯一个的A爆的姬王。珍姐是个表面冷美人高岭之花，实际上温柔细心地一口一个欧尼怎么怎么样的，热衷于照顾人的好姐姐。

还好她们两个在一起了，让我们恭喜她们不得以去祸害别的妹妹们只能祸害彼此 ٩(˃̶͈̀ ௰ ˂̶͈́)و

 

 

 **AU** **（** **Alternate Universe,** **平行宇宙** **剧情）**

安慰过了因为全场忘词得到了全组第四，垂头撇着嘴的宇镇后，白真暗暗地捏了一把汗。

真的是万幸，Yury哥和小赫没有受宇镇的影响，发挥的都和彩排时的水平一样，Yury哥甚至比彩排时更好。

真的是万幸，到他的ending part时，有一瞬间熬夜写的rap词在脑中化为一片空白，嘴唇却仿佛拥有了肌肉记忆般地精准无比地吐出了那几个字眼。

捏了捏全场第三的元赫的肩膀，说了句“干得漂亮”后，他的目光又锁死了眼前的大屏幕前他和Yury哥名字旁边的空白。

看起来，他要和Yury哥争这个第一了，这么想着，他突然不知道该摆出什么样的表情好。

“眞啊。”

垂在膝盖上的手突然被安心的温度裹住了，他抬起头，正对上了Yury那双近乎要如水般溢出温柔的笑眼。

“无论第一是谁，就算我是这一场的center，在我这里你都是最耀眼的那个rapper。”

 

 

 

 **OOC** **（** **Out of Character,** **角色个性偏差）**

“呵，男人，你成功地吸引了我的注意力。” 朴Yury随着自带的T台bgm迈着标准的模特步向白真走来，在节拍中完成了并不存在的镜头前的模特经典三件套后，仰着瞎掰对白眞达成邪魅一笑。

“呵，男人，你也是。” 白真做完了一圈footwork和一个大风车后，在空中做了一个三百六十度的house turn，以power ranger的姿势落地后回头对Yury报以同样的邪魅一笑。

金国宪（掀桌）：说到底你俩本来都是bking OOC后也只不过是变得更bking了啊！！！！

 

 

 

 **OFC** **（** **Original Female Character,** **原** **创女性角色）**

“眞眞啊～是努娜呀！备用钥匙还放在鞋垫底下啊，妈妈昨天晚上做了紫菜包饭，今天给你和柚梨带点过来——”

白有珍（*）推开了弟弟和他男友同居的家门，映入眼帘的就是从客厅地毯上刚起身，下半身只围着一条浴巾的Yury ——和在地毯上用被单把上半身裹得严严实实，但从光溜的双腿还是能看得出来其实一丝不挂的自家弟弟。两个大男孩仓促地对视了一下后，统一地向她投来惊恐又呆滞的眼神。

“.......看到你们这么幸福我就放心了。告辞。紫菜包饭放门口了。“

白有珍捂着眼睛心情复杂地关上门后，在自家弟弟和弟夫（？）抓狂的叫声中上了电梯。

 

                 （*）有珍（Yujin）是眞哥同公司Vine旗下的女团S#afla的main rapper，从眞哥PR应援里看来是眞哥的姐姐了

 

 

 

 **OMC** **（** **Original Male Character,** **原** **创男性角色）**

一阵清脆而紧促的敲门声，让昨晚的酣畅淋漓后再次在地毯上过夜的二人猝然睁开了双眼。

“呀，是不是你爸到了？“ 有了自家姐姐的前车之鉴后，白眞总是会对欢爱前后的小动静无比的紧张。“备用钥匙我们收起来了吧？”

“放宽心，我爸他明天才到首尔呢......” Yury迷迷糊糊地答道，伸出手臂把起身的白眞又圈回了被窝里。“快递的话他会自己放电表间的，再睡会儿...... ”

“Юрий！Сюрприз！Папа здесь！！（添油加醋的机翻：Yury！惊不惊喜意不意外！爸爸已经来见你和阿眞啦！！）”

朴宥利看着一脸惊愕的白眞，和他白皙的颈侧就算拿件高领毛衣都遮不住的吻痕，第二次后悔自己昨晚doi的时候玩脱了。

 

 

 

 **PWP** **（** **Plot, What Plot?** **无** **剧情。在此狭义为** **”** **上** **/** **床** **”** **）**

“眞，总是在欺负我呢。”

Yury故作委屈地嘟起了嘴，用自己的招牌个人技氢气音控诉起了自己的恋人。“GOT7小组练习的时候让我在大家面前出丑，恐怖箱的时候追着我打，刚才还咬我，都出印子了。”

他身下的白眞抬眼瞪着他，瞳眸中泛着倔强的水光，想要张口去反驳，却被Yury顶弄的大气都出不上一口，也再关不住那些被撞的支离破碎的呻吟。

“你，你他妈的……嗯啊……真的要现在，说这个？？？”

 

 

 

 **RPS** **（** **Real Person Slash,** **真人同人）**

Park Yury和白眞的故事，不会因为Produce X 101的结束而结束。

他们俩啊，未来可期，来日方长。

 

 

 

This marks the end of my fan fiction but their stories are still To Be Continued


End file.
